The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to novel oxidized thiophospholipids and to methods employing oxidized thiophospholipids for treating or preventing an inflammation associated with endogenous oxidized lipids. The methods of the present embodiments can be utilized in treating or preventing inflammation associated diseases and disorders such as, for example, atherosclerosis and related disorders, autoimmune diseases or disorders, and proliferative diseases or disorders.
Oxidized phospholipids, including etherified derivatives, have been previously described as useful in the treatment of medical conditions such as, for example, cardiovascular diseases, cerebrovascular diseases and inflammatory diseases and disorders.
Thus, International Patent Application No. PCT/IL2004/000453 (Publication No. WO 04/106486) describes oxidized lipids for prevention and treatment of inflammation associated with endogenous oxidized lipids. An exemplary such compound is described and known as CI-201 (also referred to in the art as VB-201).
In addition, International Patent Application No. PCT/IL01/01080 (Publication No. WO 02/41827) describes oxidized lipids for prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis and related diseases.
International Patent Application No. PCT/IL05/000735 (Publication No. WO 06/006161) describes synthetic routes applicable for industrial preparation of therapeutically beneficial oxidized phospholipids without the use of column chromatography.
Additional background art includes International Patent Application Nos. PCT/IL02/00005 (Publication No. WO 02/053092) and PCT/IL08/000,013 (Publication No. WO 08/084,472).